


Fraxus Week 2016: Thunderstorm

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Series: Fraxus Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraxus Week is here again!:) Spread the love! This is Day 5. Prompt: Camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Week 2016: Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone!:) Here is my entry for Day 5 of Fraxus Week. Prompt: Camping.
> 
> I hope you like it!:)

After the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail regained its prestige and fliers of all sorts were flooding again the Request Board. In spite of its disbandment, even after a year gap, once the guild was restored, people restarted sending job requests, making it really hard and tiring for everyone to keep up with the amount of work.

Lately the Raijinshuu had completed tons of quests and now they all definitely needed to relax a bit. Freed and Laxus decided to go camping for a weekend, wanting to spend some time alone, just the two of them. Near Magnolia there was a huge forest that made for a perfect campsite, so they decided to find a place there.

On Saturday morning they reached a nice spot close to a pond and, after setting the tent, Laxus started fishing, while Freed searched for edible plants and fruits in the surrounding area. It always amazed Laxus how well Freed could cook, even if he didn't have many ingredients or kitchen tools at his disposal.

"This food is great" he commented.

"Thank you" said Freed with a smile.

"Just like the cook" Laxus added with a smirk and the Rune mage blushed.

After eating, the pair went hiking in the woods. Freed was overexcited by this full immersion in the nature, Laxus was behind him, careful not to lose sight of him, because he knew that otherwise he would get lost and just kept shooing away flies and grumbling under his breath. His boyfriend seemed not to hear him or not to care at all though, too engrossed in observing the different types of trees or trying to recognize what birds were close to them from the way they chirped.

As he scratched the itchy punctures, Laxus observed Freed in the dim sunlight, so happy and curious and couldn't help the fond smile that crept across his face. At that point Freed turned towards him and noticed what he was doing, so he scolded him for scratching himself that way.

"But flies are eating me alive!" he protested.

"Didn't you use the insect repellent I brought?"

"I forgot" he admitted.

Freed sighed at Laxus's clumsiness, but he wasn't really annoyed, that was actually one of the traits of his personality he loved the most.

"Come on, I'll apply some cream on the punctures so that the they won't itch like that anymore"

"I can do that myself, you know?" said Laxus a bit shyly as Freed crouched and rummaged through his backpack, trying to find the tube.

"I know, but I want to do that" replied Freed and Laxus really couldn't complain as he felt those magical hands massaging the irritated skin with the fresh cream.

After that they kept walking for a while, when Laxus sensed electricity in the air, sign that a storm was coming, so he told Freed to head back to the tent. They were caught by it midway and, instead of running faster, Freed stopped in his tracks, with his face turned skywards, arms open and a happy grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked.

"I love it when it rains like this" answered Freed as the little droplets fell on his face.

"What if a lightning hits you?" joked Laxus.

Freed turned with a knowing smile and replied: "I know it won't happen"

"And how do you know that?"

"You're with me. You'll eat it before it gets to me"

He had a point.

"You're gonna catch a cold" warned the lightning mage. He was immune to those, but Freed wasn't.

"I don't care!" shouted his mate with a wild grin on his face.

"You little shit" said Laxus to himself, with a quirk of his lips.

A boom of thunder resonated through the air and the Rune mage looked at Laxus with a blissful expression. He was drenched in rain, his tank top clung to his skin showing all the muscles underneath, his long hair was sopping wet and a bit wavy because of the water. He was a sight to behold and Laxus watched mesmerized. The word escaped him before he even realized it. "Beautiful..." he breathed out.

He walked to Freed and grabbed him by the waist, holding him in a possessive embrace. Freed's breath caught in his throat as he found himself in Laxus's arms and he looked at him, both frightened and thrilled by the predatory look he spotted in Laxus's eyes. The blonde roughly smashed his lips against his and Freed opened his mouth, welcoming his tongue. Then he pulled his hair and the Rune mage moaned, shivering at the feeling, struggling for air. The kiss they shared was passionate, hungry, bordering on lustful.

They eventually pulled away, but, unable to completely break the connection, they remained for a bit with their lips just inches apart, their eyes still half-lidded, and more than ready to resume where they had left off, as their breaths intermingled with each other. They had to find a shelter from the rain that had started pouring harder though, so they settled for running to their tent hand in hand. In there they snuggled up under a blanket and kept cuddling and making out until the storm passed.

Once it was over they got out and lit a campfire. The woodsticks were wet from the rain, but with Laxus's lightnings they had no problems managing. Freed still felt cold, so he kept the blanket on his shoulders. He and Laxus dined with roasted marshmallows and spent the evening talking about random things. At a certain point Freed shivered for the cold and Laxus pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him.

"I think you were right" the Rune mage mumbled.

"About what?"

He felt cold, he shivered, he felt tired, his eyelids felt heavy, his skin was hypersensitive and his muscles kind of ached, he had a runny nose and kept sniffling. There was no mistaking it.

"I think I'm running a fever"

"Really?"

"Mh-mh" he nodded.

"I told you so..." said Laxus and he couldn't help but smirk, because for once he'd been right and Freed hadn't.

"That's my line…" he moaned.

Laxus chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Let me savor this moment..."

Freed just groaned.

The lightning mage then abruptly stood up and Freed let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm packing everything. If you're sick, we gotta go home"

"No!" countered Freed. "I want to spend the night here, I had prepared something!"

"What is it?" asked Laxus, genuinely curious.

The Rune mage slowly stood up and dragged himself into the tent, coming out of it carrying a double sleeping bag.

Laxus burst out laughing. "Did you borrow it from Juvia?"

"How do you know that?" asked Freed, disappointed that he couldn't surprise the blonde as he hoped.

"She brought it with her when we went to Hargeon in the war against Alvarez. She wanted to sleep in it with Gray, but she ended up sharing it with Erza" explained Laxus, still laughing.

Freed chuckled too at the Water mage's misfortune, but then he warned: "Don't you think you can do like Gray"

"I definitely won't" he replied with an amused grin.

Freed gestured for him to follow him in the tent. There they settled in the sleeping bag, with the Rune mage being crushed against Laxus's chest, feeling so good in the safe and warm shelter those strong arms provided.

Laxus didn't sleep much, he felt hot and was worried about Freed, who was having a troubled sleep. He often checked his temperature during the night and decided to go back home when he felt that it was getting worryingly high.

It was the crack of dawn when he got out of the tent to gather all their belongings, then the tent itself and the things in it, until the only 'thing' left to take was Freed. He took a blanket so that he could wrap him up in it and stow the sleeping bag. Then he cradled his still sleeping boyfriend in his arms and lightning-teleported home.

There he lay him on the bed and changed him into something more comfy. Then he woke him up to give him some medicines for the flu. Freed was so tired that he didn't even open his eyes, he just opened his mouth, unconsciously following Laxus's commands. The lightning mage smiled down to him and caressed his flushed cheeks. Freed leant into the touch and whispered his name, which made Laxus's smile widen.

Laxus then stood up and left, heading to the kitchen. He would have wanted to stay more by Freed's side, but he needed to take care of him like Freed did every day of him, so he certainly couldn't let him starve. He glared at the cooktop as if it were his worst enemy and got ready to prepare some chicken broth, hoping not to destroy anything in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short, but I have never gone camping and I had no idea of what to write XD I hope it's fine XD
> 
> Anyway I'm a sucker for Freed having a romantic (in the artistic/literary sense) soul...
> 
> I just noticed that there's no angst at all in this...that's weird XD


End file.
